Finding Family: The Angel Project
by Samantha1105
Summary: You've read the story about Robin joining the MBC, but what ever happened to her parents? Or the rest of her Family? Read this story to find out how this angel found her way on her own for 9 years before the MBC would change her life forever. Enjoy!
1. Where are your Parents? Chapter 1

Some people still ask me,"Where are your parents Robin?" My answer to that is.....I don't know. 9 years ago, there was a raid on my planet. Algosites, from the planet Algose invaded the planet. I was seperated from my parents that day and I don't know where they are. Later that day, I found two of my 15 cousins injured. Some people ask me,"How can an angel die?" My answer,  
we don't die, we dissolve. We turn into space waste and later turn into that dust that makes stars in the Earth night sky. What was my life like when I had my parents? I'll tell you a little. My name is Robin Luna Withermann and this is my story about, Finding My Family.

_9 years before Present

This story starts when I was 5 years old. My family was normal, besides the fact that we were creatures. I mean life for me was normal. My parents, Reianne and Luke were planning to send me to the angel academy for young girls and boys.  
There, I would learn how to use my powers in a less harming and destructional way. A few months earlier, I almost killed my kitten, Cloud, when I tried to open the door with my mind. Instead, I sent it up in smoke with my poor Cloud inside my bedroom, trapped. Anyways, they planned for me to start my first classes in a few weeks. Of course as a young child,  
I refused.

"Why mother, I can learn just fine on my own," I protested. My beautiful mother with her most gental eyes replied,  
"It's for the very best my little angel." I pouted my little lip and marched to my father, hoping he would consider otherwise.

"Father, tell mother I'm very capable of learning on my own," I begged. He chuckled softly and said,"I know you are but we wish for only the best." My mother smiled as my father spoke to me. I was taking for granted what I would dearly miss in the future. My frown grew colder.

"Fine," I said,"But I think it's quite absured the way you two doubt me." I know what your thinking, what words spoken from a five year old! Most angels on my planet are very good with vocabulary in decent from our ansisters. I floated unsteadily down the hall to the telephone that sat on an old wooden end table my father made for my mother. I speed-  
dialed 4 and hit 'CALL'. Soon enough, my glorious cousin, whom I call Samantha but presently calls herself 'Sam', answered.  
I cried to her about my parent's plans to send me to a bording school and my fears of being alone. Until she told me that her parents were planning to send her next month as well.

"That's wondferful," I cheered into the phone. Soon my smile faded."But I'm starting in two weeks. What am I to do?"  
"I'll be there soon Robin," Samantha assured me,"There is nothing to worry about." Listening to my older cousin was always very helpful to me. As a child, Samantha always told me that since she was two months older meant that she had a very large responsibility of showing me what I missed. Knowing that I would be fine was all I needed to know.  
I ended the call a few minutes later and got ready for bed. Soon, my mother and father were in my bedroom ready to sing to me. I grabbed the quilt my mother made for me as a baby and wrapped my body around it. I smiled when I was comfortable.

"Are you ready Luna?," My father asked me. I nodded once and snuggled up with my kitten. Then they began to sing. Their sweet voices hit my ear soothingly as I listened to the words.

"Our little angel, with a smile so bright Sleeping with beauty all through the night.  
Sleep little angel, we'll always be near Laughing and playing till we dissappear."

I've always hated the thought of my parents 'Dissappering'. But I never took it seriously, I always thought it was apart of the song. After fighting my eyelids for 15 minutes, I dosed right off to sleep.

_8:48am; My Bedroom

A yellow glow bounced off my eyelids when I was conciouse again. My eyes shot open as I bounced off my bed. Cloud opened his eyes slowly.

"Wake-up you lazy kitty," I smiled,"Today is the day mother is taking me to the center. You must help me find something to wear!" I flew into the hallway and into the living room where my father was seated, reading the paper. I leaped onto the sofa, nearly giving my father a heart attack.

"Good morning Luna," he smiled with bright green eyes. My father always called me by my middle name. I got my changing eyes from him.

"Where's mother?," I asked,"She's promised to take me to the center." He chuckled.  
"That's not today my little angel," he replied,"That's next week. Your going to head to the center to get a room for school." I pouted my lower lip and marched back to my room. Waiting took forever. Now, I wish the wait too 9 years longer. 


	2. The Center Chapter 2

_Two weeks later; My Household

I remeber I was up bright and early that morning and flew as fast as I could to the kitchen. My mother was floating infront of the stove and smiled at me.

"Good morning Robin," she said to me,"But dear, don't you think its a little too early to be awake?" I shook my head.  
"Why not?," she asked.

"Because, today is the day your taking me to the center mother," I replied. I sat at the table and waited for my mother to serve me breakfast. Soon, she placed a plate of pancakes infront of me. I scarfed them down as quickly as I could and headed to the bathroom to wash-up. After about 30 minutes of getting ready, I flew back into the livingroom. My mother laughed.

"Sweetie, I'm not ready yet!," she laughed. I noticed she was still wearing an apron with flour scattered all over and her hair was frizzy and flour lightly coated the top. I picked at my nails. I was sorta embarassed.

"Oops," I squeaked. My mother tought for a second.

"I saw a family moving in down the street." She handed me a basket filled with sugar cookies.  
"Would you mind delivering this to them for me?," she asked. I nodded and took the basket from her. Then I headed out. I saw a moving van floating my the curb. On my planet, everything floated, well almost everything. My cousin,  
Sam, wasen't the best floater on Planet Angelica. In fact, she couldn't float at all. Anyways, I headed over to an old brick red house with baby blue shutters and a bright yellow door. Not very matchy. There was a little girl sitting on the front steps of the house, watching the delivery men trailing in a couch throught the garage. Her long black hair covered her face.

"Hello!," I said from the fence. She looked up at me with slanted green eyes. I waved. She waved back. I walked up the pathway to the front door and smiled.

"I brought you some cookies," I smiled,"Just something to welcome you to the neighborhood." She smiled.

"Thanks," she said,"They smell good, did you make them?" I shook my head.

"My mother did," I replied,"I'm Robin."

"I'm Mistic," she replied,"I'm five. What about you?"  
"Yeah, I'm five too!," I smiled. She giggled.

"Hey, do you wanna see my room?," she asked. I nodded quickly. She floated swiftly into the house, leading my upstairs.  
She opened the door with her hand, without touching it. I smiled.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?," I asked. She gave me a confused look.

"What, the door trick?," she asked,"My grandmother showed me." She floated into a plain white room with posters of her favorite cartoon characters. Her bed was made up with plain white sheets and a pair of white bunny slippers was standing at the end of the bed. Her closet was empty with the acception of three white dresses.

"Your room is really....white," I said. She smiled.  
"I know," she said,"But I had a vision that soon, it's gonna be bright aqua blue."

"A....vision?," I asked. She nodded once.  
"Yup," she replied,"It's even gonna have a fishtank for my Glambobian Bladder fish, Misty." My eyes grew wide.

"Wow!," I said,"I could only dream of having a power like that. All I can do is fly and my eyes change weird."

"I noticed your eyes," she smiled,"I saw them from the fence. Their absolutly fantastic!" I flushed. I was flattered.

"Thanks," I said,"But they will never some in handy." Then something hit me, THE CENTER!  
"I'VE GOTTA GET HOME," I shouted,"I've gotta go and see my new room at school."

"Are you going to the Angel Academey?," Mistic asked. I nodded. She smiled a big, huge smile.  
"ME TOO!!!," she shouted. We giggled loudly and I waved as I left. I guess school wouldn't be soo bad. 


	3. Packing Up! Chapter 3

-Angel Academy for Young Girls and Boys-

My mother and father floated me over to the school's center to check me in. I was going to start school in two days so I needed to get a room, FAST! By the time I got inside, the front office was packed with feathers flying everywhere.  
I grabbed the end of my mother's dress and held on tight.

"What's wrong, Robin?," my mother asked.  
"I don't wanna lose you mother," I replied. My mother laughed but I was horrified. I looked around for any friendly faces and noticed a little boy, about my age at that time, staring at me. I smiled at him. He didn't smile back. I frowned and turned to my mother.

"I'm bored mother!," I complained. My mother gave me a forceful look.  
"Luna, your gonna have to wait, I can't do anything right now to help you," she replied. I crossed my arms. My mother sighed. I looked around for something to do and ended up straying away from my mother. I didn't notice then,  
but when I heard my mother calling for me, I panicked. After about 15 minutes of calling for eachother, I saw my mother waving a piece of paper in her hand. I flew as fast as I could to her and hugged her.

"ROBIN!," she shouted,"Don't ever float away from me again." I didn't even listen to my mother. She pulled me off her legs and showed me the paper.

"What's this mother?," I asked holding the paper.  
"See the little numbers?," she asked. I nodded my head. "That's your room number sweetie." I grinned.

"REALLY? WOW!," I smiled. My mother chuckled.  
"Come along Robin, we're allowed to take a peek of the room." I clapped my hands. My mother took my hand and we headed over to room 696.

_Room 696

While walking down the hall, I noticed people giving me sad and scared looks. I wondered why. My mother didn't look so pleased when we stopped at the room either. She opened the door and let me run around to what would soon be my new home. Suddenly, someone slowly crept into the room.

"Robin?" I noticed the voice, it was MISTIC!

"WOW!!!," I shouted. Then I noticed she had her bags with her. I gave her a confused look. She gasped and covered her mouth.  
"What?," I asked.

"Your....your eyes! They changed color!," she said. I frowned.  
"I told you they do that already!," I said. She looked towards the ground, then her head shot back up.

"Are you moving in today too?," she asked me. I smiled.  
"Your in this room too?," I asked. She nodded quickly. We stopped to hear what our mother were talking about.

"Yes, and Robin's cousin will be attending this school," my mother said. Mistic's mother looked just like her. They could be twins if Mistic was as old as her mother. Silky, Long black hair and slanted green eyes.

"Come alonge Robin," my mother called,"Time to get home and pack. We don't want Mistic here by herself." I smiled and waved goodbye to Mistic.

_My Home

When I got home, I went into the attic and grabbed my luggage set that I never really use. It was really dusty and all the glitter was gone, leaving a lime green case plain by itself. I dragged it down the stairs and into by bedroom,  
nearly running over Cloud.

"Sorry Cloud," I said,"But this is very important!" Cloud just curled himself into a ball on my bed. I packed my whole dresser and zipped it up. Well, I did get help from Cloud, who stood on top of my cases for me. Cloud is one fat kitten! 


	4. The Boy in Blue Chapter 4

_Monday Morning; The Living Room

My father had the camera out and was snapping pictures of me in my new uniform. It was a sailor girls uniform with a Navy blue ribbon in front, a plain white shirt, and navy blue skirt. Mine was sorta short since I was tall for my age.  
I wore knee-high socks with it and my mother gave me her old gold braclet and golden head-band. I smiled and twirled.  
I watched how the braclet sparkled in the room light. My mother was tearing up.

"Don't cry Mummy," I reassured her,"I'll be fine."

"I know you will sweetie," she replied squeezing me in a hug. My father snapped a picture. I moaned.

"Mum..ya..quishing..meee," I managed to get out. My mother laughed.

"C'mon you two, time to get going," my Father said. He grabbed my cases and headed over to the craft, or as you Earth-  
A-Zoids call them, cars. My father packed the cases in the back. I was a little worried, but I guess it would get better once I met Mistic there. I said my good-byes to my kitten and we were off.

~Angel Academey for Young Girls and Boys~

We walked into my room and un-packed my bags. Mistic was really glad to see me.

"Robin, this is going to be wonderful!," she said. I smiled. I heard my mother sniffing in the backround. I turned to see tears on her face and holding my father's hand tightly. I ran to my mother and father and hugged them.

"I'll be fine," I said,"You can always come to visit. There's no rule that says you can't." My parents chuckled and stared at me before they declared that it was time for them to go. My father handed me something. It was an oval shaped crystal mirror with swirls around the edges.

"This.....is pretty," I said. My parents laughed.

"Luna, this is a Future Scope. It allows you to watch over people and aliens from here all the way to Earth!" My eyes lit up. I had no idea that this little mirror posessed such power! My father walked over to the computer desk that was set at the far end of the room and hung the mirror over it. I smiled.

"Thanks Father!," I cheered. Finally, my parents left leaving me to finish un-packing. Mistic quietly watched. When I was finished, I walked over to the mirror and tried to work it.

"WHERE ARE THE BUTTONS ON THIS THING?!?," I shouted. Mistic stepped up.

"If I'm not mistaken, I belive you must controll the mirror with your powers. Your parents probably brought it so you could figure this out when you get older," Mistic said.

"But I already know how to use my powers," I argued to myself,"Watch, Mistic." I waved my hand infront of the mirror and it went BUZZERK! Mistic and I ran under our beds and watched as the mirror flashed different colors until it came to a stop. There was a little boy on the mirror holding hands with a woman whom was pushing a stroller. Mistic and I slowly crawled out from under the bed and watched.

"Mommy, when will I start Kindergarden?," they young boy asked,"Danny said he's going to SingleTown Eleme-"

"Christopher, you ask me the same thing everyday," the woman replied,"Your in too much of a hurry for school." The boy in the bright blue shirt pouted. The baby in the stroller started to wimper and the woman stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, not again," she said,"I just got you this shirt sweetie." "Did he spit up again?," Christopher asked. His mother nodded. Then the mirror shut off. Mistic and looked at eachother.

"Where in the galaxy was that?," I asked. Mistic shrugged. There was a knock on the door and I floated over quickly to answer it.

"Good evening young ladies," a fraile looking woman said,"I'm Miss Karma and I'm your teacher. It's time to get going."

"Yes Ma'am," we replied. We floated out of the room and followed a long line of young girls down the hall. We don't have elevators on my planet so we just decended down a long tube that connected to other floors. After going down 3,  
we stopped infront of a classroom titled,"Power Impared". I noticed a few kids....WALKING to the door and not FLOATING!  
I was shocked. We moved on to another room titled,"Power Start -1". The rest of us were crammed inside. 


	5. Steven Chapter 5

~Power Start -1, Angel Academy For Young Girls and Boys~

"Welcome young children to your first day at the Angel Academy," Miss Karma said. She wrote her name on the blackbord without even ONE piece of chalk!The class clapped. She smiled.

"That's just one of the things you will learn as minors at this school," she added. I was excited to learn something as cool as that. I couldn't even open my bedroom door without if going up in flames! Suddenly, notebooks appearred on each of our desks with our names already on them. I jumped. That was sorta scary to me. At home, things never just POP-UP to me.

"Let's begin with lesson 1," Miss Karma started,"Lesson 1: How to open a book. Once you learn this, you'll be able to open ANYTHING!"  
I smiled. My door! I raised my hand. Miss Karma called on me.

"Even a bedroom door?," I asked. Miss Karma nodded.

"Shall we proceed?," she asked. She turned to her desk and held up a textbook.  
"Whatch children, as I open this book." She waved her hand from right to left and the cover of the book followed her steady motion. The class was amazed.

"A little magic goes a long way," she said,"Now take a turn with your notebooks." I looked down at my notebook and took a deep breath. Slowly, I moved my hand in the same motion Miss Karma did, but my notebook set on fire anyways. A few other girls had theirs go up in smoke as well. Miss Karma simply fanned the room with one hand and all the flames went out. My mouth dropped. There wasen't one scratch on the cover of the notebook.

"Try again girls," Miss Karma said. Mistic looked back at me. Her book was already opened. I sighed. It was gonna take foever to learn how to do this. A few minutes later, Miss Karma rang a little bell that made an airy ringing sound.

"Time for lunch girls," she called,"Get in line now." I stood behind Mistic and floated along with the others. Soon,  
we entered a room with all glass walls that let the sun inside. It was warm and open and smelled like cookies. I took a deep breath and smiled. We sat at a table that said "-1" and waited to be served. Suddenly, the table turned over completly and trays of food were on the other end. Everyone gasped. There was a small salad, a piece of cake, a cup of water, and spagetti on the warm metal tray. I grabbed a fork and started eating. Soon, a group of boys was lined up at the end of our table and took a seat. The boy I saw in the center was seated across from me. He looked up at me and then quickly looked back down at his tray.

"Hey, I know you saw me," I said to him. He nodded."So why did you ignore me?"

"I dunno," he replied taking a bite of cake. I pouted my lip and crossed my arms. It always worked at home, but he didn't budge.

"Don't you wanna be my friend?," I asked. He shook his head. Mistic and I stared at eachother.

"That's not very nice," Mistic said. The boy shrugged and kept chewing. I grabbed the cake out of his hand. Back when I was younger, I was very demanding. His mouth dropped.

"HEY!!!," he shouted,"GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Or what?," I asked. His eyes turned red. I held my breath so my eyes would turn red too, it's a trick I learned. A smiled slowly spread on his face.

"Woah," he said,"You can do that too?" I nodded and exhaled.

"My eyes change all different all the time," I added.

"Cool, mine too!," he smiled,"My name's Steven." Steven had deep brown hair and hazel eyes. He had rosey red cheeks as if he had just came out of a freezer and fair skin. He was wearing the boys uniform which was like mine, only with pants. He had a sweet smile that made me feel like his best friend.

"My name's Robin, and this is my friend Mistic," I replied. Mistic covered her face with her hair. Steven gave me a confused look.

"She's shy," I whispered. He nodded his head and mouthed,"Oh." The table flipped over and dumped our food into a gutter that made our food slid down into a garbage can. Everyone gasped.

"Time to go girls," Miss Karma said. I looked at Steven who gave me a sad look. Boys and girls in the school were seperated for different classes. His eyes were dark blue. Mine were light blue. We waved good-bye to eachother and walked to our lines.

"I like Steven," Mistic said.

"Yeah," I replied,"He's a nice guy, even though he sassed me." We laughed and made our way to our rooms. 


	6. The Bricks and The 'Idiots' Chapter 6

-Room 696, Angel Academey for Young Girls and Boys-

The first night in my room was terriable! When Mistic and I got inside, there were sheets on out beds that read:

Insructions:

1) Make your bed.  
2) Use a bit of Magic.  
3) Have a good nights rest.

Mistic and I glanced at eachother.

"What do they mean a bit of magic?," I asked,"I don't need magic to sleep." Mistic shrugged. I reached over to uncover the bed when I was what they meant. The bed wasen't a bed at all, it was a brick of concreat! I gasped.

"What's wrong?," Mistic asked.

"Uncover your...bed," I replied. She uncovered it on covered her mouth.

"What....is this?," she asked herself.

"A brick!," I replied. Mistic giggled.

"Not anymore," she said. I looked over at her bed and saw her lying down. It was fuzzy and plush. I crossed my arms.

"Show off," I mumbled. I think she heard me cuz she frowned. I tried to fix it but it wasen't working. I spread the blanket over the brick slate and tried to rest. I turned towards the wall so I wouldn't have to see Mistic. It was the worst sleep of my life!

_8:30 am; Room 696

I woke up to an alarm clock as loud as EVER!

"AHHHH!," I shouted. Mistic looked at me from the computer desk. She was already dressed and was fixing her hair in the mirror. I frowned at her.

"Why are you using MY mirror?!?," I shouted at her. Quickly, she stepped away from the desk.

"I....I'm sorry," she replied,"I didn't know....I...I-"

"It doesn't matter," I innerupted. Mistic hid behind her hair. I walked into the bathroom and washed up. When I got out,  
Mistic and Miss Karma were at the door. I was still drapped in my towel and soaked. I gasped.

"Good Morning Miss Withermann," Miss Karma said,"I see we couldn't change your bed. Neither could your cousin, Samantha."  
I smiled.

"She's here?!?," I shouted I jumped up at down and then.....my towel fell off. Good thing I was only five years old.

-The Glass Cafe, Angel Academy for Young Girls and Boys-

I walked into the lunchroom with my class and took a seat at "-1". I searched for Sam at my table but couldn't find her.  
When the boys walked inside, I heard loud laughing.

"What's going on?," I tought. I saw another line next to the boys line. It was a line of people who were WALKING! Then,  
I saw SAM on that line. The boys were laughing at her class. I gasped. Steven came and took a seat at my table.

"Look Robin," he laughed,"It's the Power Impared class!" I crossed my arms.  
"Why are your eyes red?," he asked.

"Because my cousin is in that class!," I shouted.

"The idiots class?," he asked. I was soo embrassed. I got up from my table and purposly WALKED over to the table. Then I sat next to Sam.

"ROBIN!," she smiled. I waved.

"I can't belive what people are calling you," I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are they saying?," she asked. The table flipped over. I didn't answer. 


End file.
